


Ours

by AsreonInfusion



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Double Penetration, Egg Laying, M/M, Nibelheim, Other, Oviposition, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/AsreonInfusion
Summary: Nibelheim, but with tentacle porn. A lot of tentacle porn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially done as a fill for the [FFVII Kink Meme](https://ffvii-kink-meme.dreamwidth.org/), and then expanded further from there. (I happened to know the person who left the original prompt, so I checked with them and they fully enabled Cloud getting involved too, lol.)
> 
> **Prompt: Jenova wakes up when Sephiroth comes to find her in the Nibelheim Reactor. Consensual Jenova!Tentacles/Bottom!Sephiroth porn ensues. Horrified Cloud and/or Zack watching the whole scene unfold are entirely optional, but appreciated.**
> 
> Cloud ended up slightly less horrified, and more weirdly turned on by the whole thing, and then it progressed to Jenova and Sephiroth double teaming and tentacle fucking Cloud as well. So you essentially get two tentacle sex scenes in this fic. Enjoy. xp

Acrid smoke choked Cloud’s lungs, his eyes stinging with it. He gave a few more rasping coughs, trying to steady himself enough to use the materia even though his hands were shaking.

He was lucky he had any materia training at all, and lucky Zack had tossed a Cure at him when the fire had started. They’d done what they could for the village, which wasn’t much. Then Zack had bolted after Sephiroth, and Cloud had been barely a step behind him, even though it was killing him to try and keep up.

Cloud had only stopped when he’d found Tifa in the reactor. If Sephiroth had intended to kill her, she would be dead. He must have just tossed her aside like an inconvenient afterthought; even that much had been enough to badly wound her.

Cloud cast the Cure. It was only low level, and all he knew about casting materia was the small amount Zack had taught him. The wound knitted together at the surface, enough to stop the bleeding, but he knew it wouldn’t completely heal any deeper damage. He just prayed it was enough to last.

Cloud made Tifa as comfortable as he could, out of way at the side of the reactor.

Mouth set in a hard line, Cloud then turned to the doorway on the upper floor and sprinted up the stairs. The once-sealed door had been ripped apart, huge gashes carved through it and into the walls on either side. Chunks of the thick metal had been torn away to reveal the room beyond. Zack was there, frozen just inside, and Sephiroth… _Sephiroth_.

Zack threw out his arm to stop Cloud from charging straight at Sephiroth. He shook his head.

“Sephiroth!” Zack called. Still trying to reason with him, even though Sephiroth didn’t even seem to hear the shout at all.

“What… what _is_ that?” Cloud asked.

There was something in the room, the thing that had captivated Sephiroth so entirely. A creature in a mako tank. Or, that was what it seemed to be at first glance. But it was unlike anything Cloud had seen before. It might have been vaguely humanoid in some ways; the face and the torso resembled that of a woman, although her flesh was blue and marked with thick veins or scars, Cloud couldn’t tell which. But then the rest of her… she had wings, though they were fleshy red things that were more like distorted, tumorous growths than any natural wing. She had organs on the outside that definitely looked like they were meant to be internal. And below the waist all semblance of humanoid form was lost in a writhing mass of tentacles.

And Sephiroth was talking to that… that _thing_.

“Jenova. Or Sephiroth’s ‘mother’, apparently,” Zack answered grimly. He looked pale, arm wrapped around his side and fist clenched. A dark, wet stain was slowly spreading through the material of his SOLDIER top. Cloud got the feeling Zack had already made a move to interrupt, and it hadn’t gone well.

There was only one route up to the centre of the room; to Jenova, and to Sephiroth. It was half huge pipe and half walkway, with a sharp drop to the exposed mako reactor core on either side. There was no way they could charge up there and take Sephiroth out unless they had the element of surprise, and Zack’s injury proved they’d already lost that.

All they could do was watch as the liquid inside the tank bubbled and drained, and the glass door slid open with a hiss.

“I am here now, mother,” Sephiroth said. Cloud could only just make out the words, soft as they were beneath the hum of the reactor machinery. But he could see the way Sephiroth reached out, hear something in his tone that was utter conviction and trust.

“We can finally become one.”

Without the support of the liquid and the tank she’d been encased in for so long, Jenova slumped. Then she moved. She rose up, tentacles billowing in a motion reminiscent of a jellyfish ascending. They slid out of the tank, across the floor and around Sephiroth’s feet.

Cloud felt like gagging. He couldn’t imagine those things touching him, but Sephiroth seemed entirely unconcerned – _inviting_ , even – as the tentacles wound around his ankles and up his legs. More reached out to slide against Sephiroth’s chest and shoulders, beneath the leather of his coat.

“We’ve got to—!” Cloud started, quietly but fiercely. Sephiroth was preoccupied… if they made a run for it, straight up that walkway and attacked from behind… It wasn’t honourable, and it wasn’t fair, but whatever was going on needed to _stop_. He dropped the thought abruptly as Zack lurched beside him.

“Shit,” Zack said, waving a hand weakly in dismissal of Cloud’s concern. “Bastard got me good. I’ll be fine though, always am.”

Cloud wasn’t sure he believed that anymore.

He glanced between Zack and what was happening over at the tank, but it was Sephiroth and Jenova that stole his attention. Because Sephiroth was shirtless now. The tentacles had worked his coat of entirely, Sephiroth’s armour and belts discarded as well. Those belts were ridiculously finicky with all their clasps and buckles; Cloud had no doubts that Sephiroth must have removed those himself. He was actually helping Jenova to strip him.

“Together… we can rule this Planet.”

His voice made the hairs on the back of Cloud’s neck stand up. First off, there was no way Sephiroth was in his right mind. Secondly, he sounded… almost seductive. Low, suggestive. Cloud would have called it a bedroom voice if Sephiroth hadn’t been directing it towards some creepy, fucked up alien monster that was currently caressing its tentacles all over him.

Sephiroth pulled his gloves off, and with bare hands reached out to cup Jenova’s face. Risen of her tentacles, she was taller even than he was. Her lips pressed against Sephiroth’s forehead; not a kiss, but simply resting there while her tentacles wrapped around him in a facsimile of an embrace.

Morbid, horrified fascination kept Cloud looking for far too long. He shook himself and turned back to Zack. He still had the cure; he offered it to Zack, who was way better at materia than Cloud, being a SOLDIER and all. No good. Zack had already used up his mana casting ice back in the village, and trying a surprise quake on Sephiroth. Cloud cast the best cure he could, but it wasn’t enough to get Zack back on his feet.

He wasn’t enough. He couldn’t help his village, he couldn’t help Tifa, he couldn’t help Zack, and he couldn’t stop Sephiroth. All he could do was watch.

Jenova had turned Sephiroth around now, his back to her front. And Sephiroth’s front facing Cloud, giving him a clear view of Sephiroth’s taut abs, and those tentacles working their way into Sephiroth’s trousers.

Cloud could feel his face heating up. That was… oh, Gaia. Uncomfortably sexual. Sephiroth’s body was gorgeous, and maybe in some other situation Cloud would have loved the opportunity to ogle him, but the whole alien and tentacles thing? Disturbing. Horrifying. He shouldn’t have been even slightly turned on from watching it, all the gods damn him to hell.

Cloud let out a low moan when Sephiroth undid the fly of his trousers, and the tentacles pushed them down. Sephiroth went commando, and that was a realisation Cloud did not need right at that moment.

The trousers could only go as far as Sephiroth’s knees without the removal of his boots, but that was far enough. Tentacles wound around Sephiroth’s bared thighs, the muscles in the tentacles coiling and pulsing, kneading the flesh as they moved against it. Pulling his legs apart, not that Sephiroth seemed to need the encouragement.

He sank to a kneeling position, Jenova lowering herself in tandem with tentacles billowing and splaying out further. Sephiroth’s head was tilted back, but Cloud could still see the mako glow of his eyes. Eyelids half lowered, an expression that was fierce determination, victory and… pleasure. He was enjoying it, almost purring as the tentacles held him against Jenova and wound tightly around him.

Sephiroth reached an arm up, around the back of Jenova’s neck. Holding her in return. Her chin rested against the top of his head now, her hair spilling over Sephiroth’s shoulders and tangling with his own. It was indistinguishable where they mixed, both the exact same colour and shade of silver.

Cloud’s stomach twisted, and for a moment he saw them differently. Not two beings twined together, but a new, singular creature entirely. ‘Become one’, Sephiroth had said. Gods, that was fucked up.

Not as fucked up as the tentacles that reached between his spread legs, though.

They were all over him. Thick bands of fleshy tentacles held him like manacles just above his knees, keeping Sephiroth’s legs spread. The ones around his thighs moved more, for pleasure rather than holding him in place. The tentacles around and winding across his chest too; they even seemed to be toying with his nipples. Two curled around Sephiroth’s hips from either side and met in the middle. One cupped Sephiroth’s balls while the other wrapped around his cock. His very obviously erect cock. Oh, gods.

Cloud swallowed, hard. His face was flushed and heart rate picking up, and he could feel his own cock filling out. It was horrifying, but arousing at the same time, and somehow even more arousing _because_ of how horrifying it was.

He couldn’t stop staring at the way that tentacle was pumping Sephiroth’s cock.

“We will… be one,” Sephiroth said, his voice low and sultry. He was panting. “And no one… none of those inferior dullards… will ever… be able to stop us.”

Jenova seemed somehow pleased at the words, a tentacle nuzzling against Sephiroth’s face in response. Then it lowered and wrapped around Sephiroth’s neck instead, and Sephiroth made a pleased groan in the back of his throat.

The tentacles around his thighs tightened, as if they could spread his legs apart just a little further for the tentacle that was starting to rub between Sephiroth’s ass cheeks.

“Fuck,” Cloud moaned, the sound bursting out of him before he could stop it. He _knew_ where that was going, and… gods, why was that hot? It shouldn’t have been hot. But seeing Sephiroth naked and splayed out on full view, held down and pleasured until he was making those small, delicious, purring moans, and knowing that that tentacle was inevitably going to penetrate him…

At least, Cloud thought absently, he was only getting off on watching. Sephiroth was getting off on actually _being_ tentacle fucked. Cloud wasn’t the most messed up out of them.

His eyes were glued to scene, like he was hypnotised by the motion of the tentacles. The steady back-and-forth of that one between Sephiroth’s legs, the soft squeezing and coiling of the tentacles around Sephiroth’s cock and balls. The slow roll of Sephiroth’s hips, the expression of absolute enjoyment on his face.

The tip of one of the tentacles toyed with Sephiroth’s entrance, opening him up just slightly to start, curling in on itself to stretch him. It was already slick, probably with whatever fluid it had been suspended in while in the tank.

Sephiroth sighed, a low hum of pleasure reverberating from his chest. The sighs turned to a heady groan as the tentacle sank deeper inside him.

Cloud’s cock twitched in his pants. The tips of the tentacles were slim, dexterous things, but they quickly widened. They were thick and long, and watching one of them sink deep into Sephiroth’s ass drew another helpless noise out of Cloud.

He glanced over at Zack; he’d had to sit down, but seemed aware enough and equally as hypnotised by the explicit display. Cloud whimpered. Zack could look over at any time, but _gods_ , he needed to touch himself. He was so hard and it ached.

The tentacle pulled out and thrust back into Sephiroth, finding some kind of rhythm, and Sephiroth moaned thickly.

Cloud couldn’t take it. He undid his trousers and shoved a hand inside, wrapping his fingers around his flushed, leaking cock.

He stroked in time to the tentacle moving inside of Sephiroth. Sephiroth’s inhibitions had departed along with his sanity, it seemed, because he no longer made any kind of effort to hold back his noises of pleasure. The small moans and gasps, the way he writhed in the tentacles’ grip, his chest heaving and hips jerking with the sensation. His face was flushed and eyes burning with satisfaction. This was becoming one, becoming whole. This was _victory_.

“Yesss,” Sephiroth hissed brokenly, voice hitching as that thick tentacle inside him fucked into him again and again. “Become one… with me. Inseparable. _Unstoppable._ ”

The sight of Sephiroth orgasming was one that was going to be burned into Cloud’s mind eternally. The way he tensed, muscles flexing beneath the winding tentacles. The way his lips parted and eyes clenched shut in ecstasy. That deep moan, so utterly sexual and full of pleasure and need.

Sephiroth came, spilling out over his stomach and the tentacle milking his cock through it, and Cloud groaned helplessly.

He rapidly jacked himself off, hot and needy and so on edge just from watching such a filthy, gorgeous thing. Cloud covered his mouth with one hand, trying to muffle his moans as he came from watching Sephiroth getting fucked by an alien tentacle monster.

He felt dirty as hell, but gods. He was coming, _hard._ His chest heaved as he panted for breath, head spinning. And still he couldn’t tear his gaze away from Sephiroth.

The tentacles loosened, but didn’t leave him; a gentle embrace now, rather than holding him in place. The one in Sephiroth’s ass withdrew, and Cloud could only imagine how it left Sephiroth empty and gaping in its wake.

Sephiroth’s expression relaxed, from tortured, blissful pleasure into one of a bone-deep satisfaction. He raised his head, smiling in an incredibly smug, self-satisfied manner, and turned towards the entranceway. As the last of the helpless pleasure of Cloud’s peak was fading, Sephiroth looked directly at him.

Mako-green eyes bored straight into Cloud’s, and Sephiroth’s smile turned vicious.

Cloud’s stomach dropped. He felt like he was pinned in place by that gaze – by _those_ gazes, because Jenova’s one visible eye was staring at him too.

Sephiroth stood, pulling his leather trousers up enough that they wouldn’t trip him as he walked. He didn’t bother doing them up, leaving them hanging low from his hips. His cock was tucked inside, but the base of it still very much visible where the fly gaped open.

To have Sephiroth walking towards him like that, dishevelled and half-naked and utterly fixated on him, was like something out of one of Cloud’s wet dreams. Even though whatever rationality remained in his mind screamed that he needed to _take down_ Sephiroth, not fucking drool over him, Cloud couldn’t help the way his mouth went completely dry as Sephiroth approached.

But Jenova was approaching with him. Her tentacles were still looped around Sephiroth, loose enough to let him move, but keeping them connected. They splayed out in front of him, reaching forward as if feeling out his path. The way the two of them moved was… eerie. The synchronicity of it, how when one of Sephiroth’s shoulders came forward as he took a step, the same shoulder of Jenova’s would follow like a perfect shadow. They even blinked at the same time.

Zack growled, reaching for where he’d dropped the Buster Sword. He winced as he raised it.

“Stay the fuck away,” he said, voice shaky. Even with SOLDIER-level healing, the wound was taking a lot out of him. “Sephiroth… no, you’re not the Sephiroth I knew.”

The two of them stopped, bodies deathly still in an instant. It was only the way Jenova’s tentacles writhed and wound together that betrayed her agitation. Sephiroth turned to stare at Zack.

“Do not interfere. Your existence is currently not deemed a threat; do not give me a reason to destroy you.”

Cloud hadn’t thought Sephiroth would care about unthinkingly taking a life, not like… like this, whatever this state of mind of his was. Perhaps somewhere he still recognised Zack as a friend. The wound as well; Sephiroth damn well knew how to kill someone if he wanted to, but he’d only injured Zack enough to keep him down.

Sephiroth turned back to Cloud, and when he spoke again, it was not only his mouth that moved but Jenova’s as well. “This one, however. He is tainted. He must be destroyed like the rest.”

Zack grit his teeth and flung the Buster Sword out, creating a barrier between Cloud and Sephiroth. “Cloud. Run.”

“You…” Cloud had to swallow, mouth too dry to speak. “You can’t hold them off.”

“No,” Sephiroth said; this time it was only his own mouth that moved, and it wasn’t either Zack or Cloud was talking to. “He could be of use to us.”

Were… were they having a conversation with themselves? Jenova’s thoughts being voiced by Sephiroth?

“He came from the village. He stole our cells but he is not ours,” they said together.

“We can make him ours.”

“Cloud?” Zack interrupted. “What the heck are they on about?”

Cloud went very quiet and very pale, processing the information. The implication of what they were saying… he had Jenova’s cells? That he had her cells because he came from Nibelheim. It was stupid. Sephiroth wasn’t himself, and he could hardly trust the word of an inhuman creature like Jenova. Except—

“There was a leak from the reactor. When I was just a kid. It contaminated the water; groundwater too, all the wells. Some mako, mostly, but… if she’s been in here this whole time…”

“They stole our cells. They were destroyed so we may reclaim what belongs to us.”

Zack turned the Buster Sword on its side, sharp edge of the blade pointing to Jenova. “Shut up, you goddamn alien creepshow! And get your tentacles off my friend before I cut them off!”

It was not Jenova that reacted, but Sephiroth. He reached out with terrifying speed – Cloud didn’t even see him move. One moment they were standing at stalemate, then Sephiroth held Zack aloft by the throat. He bodily threw Zack out into the other room of the reactor.

“Zack!” Cloud called, terrified for his friend’s safety. He heard the sickening crunch of impact, and the clunk of Zack’s sword and armour as he slid down the stairs. That wasn’t enough to kill a SOLDIER, though, right? They got tossed around and through walls and all sorts, even just sparring with each other.

Cloud turned on his heel, wanting to at least see that Zack was okay. He didn’t get very far. A tentacle looped its way around Cloud’s ankle, sending Cloud tumbling to the floor instead.

“He will survive,” Sephiroth said. “Zack is far too thick-headed for something as minor as that to kill him.”

Cloud stared. For a moment—Sephiroth’s dead-pan tone had almost had a touch of warmth to it. Fondness. He _did_ remember Zack as a friend.

But where did that leave Cloud, then? They’d talked, and Cloud thought they had got on well, but it wasn’t like he’d ever been close to Sephiroth. Not enough to warrant any kind of special treatment. And Jenova wanted him dead.

The tentacle around his ankle tightened, then began to wind further up his leg. Oh, god. It was just like how he’d imagined it feeling; the roil of muscle as it moved against him, the tightness.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Cloud voice cracked, and he wasn’t sure if it was from fear or… the start of something else.

Sephiroth’s eyes lowered. “He can live. He can be useful. We can make him ours.”

Cloud didn’t think Sephiroth was answering him so much as convincing Jenova. And he did appreciate Sephiroth trying to make sure he remained not dead, really, but. ‘Make Cloud theirs’. Cloud was pretty sure he’d already had a very explicit demonstration of what that would entail, and he hated the fact that he was both terrified and yet somehow aroused by the idea.

Gods. There was no way he was turned on. He _couldn’t_ be turned on. Alien monster! They’d hurt Zack! Tifa! He couldn’t possibly get so caught up in some Hel-cursed tentacle fetish or whatever this bullshit was to just forget about—oh.

_Oh._

He had a tentacle fetish. That was something he had _not_ needed to discover about himself.

“Don’t…” Cloud tried. He didn’t sound very convincing even to himself, and the weak plea was ignored entirely.

The tentacle around his leg gripped tighter and pulled, dragging Cloud towards Sephiroth. It was strong; stronger than he’d expected. As soon as he was within an easier reaching distance, more of tentacles reached out to curl around his other ankle and around his wrists like manacles, pinning him to the cold floor while Sephiroth loomed above him.

Cloud let out a quiet moan. Those piercing eyes on him, pinning him just as effectively as the tentacles; Sephiroth, half naked, trousers barely clinging to him and his exposed cock beginning to fill out again already. It made Cloud’s stomach flip.

The tentacles binding him remained in place, but now more began to slide across his body and beneath his clothes. Sephiroth watched with lust-dark eyes as Jenova stripped Cloud, not bothering to undo his uniform shirt so much as just pull the buttons apart.

Cloud gasped at the shock of the cold air against his bare skin, squirming as the tentacles undid his trousers as well.

They felt… soft, but hard at the same time. Muscle like iron beneath velvety, fleshy skin. Immensely powerful. A firm, unrelenting caress, touching so much more of him at once than a pair of hands alone would ever be capable of.

Cloud could feel his cock stirring again in interest despite himself.

His boots came off and trousers followed, leaving Cloud exposed. Sephiroth eyed him up and down, and his expression said plain as day that he _wanted_ Cloud. Okay, maybe wanted to devour him, but. Yeah. What Cloud would have given to have Sephiroth looking at him like that when they were alone and in bed together. Even with the less than ideal circumstances… gods, Cloud was weak. So, so weak. All it took was that look from Sephiroth and Cloud fucking melted.

The tentacles spread Cloud’s legs apart and Sephiroth settled between them, pushing his leather pants back down his thighs. Leaning over, he braced one hand at the side of Cloud’s head and cupped Cloud’s face with the other.

“Sephiroth,” Cloud breathed, his voice little more than a shaky moan.

Sephiroth made a small gesture with his head, and more tentacles reached out. They wrapped beneath Cloud; cradling the back of his neck, lifting his lower back and his ass in a way that made his back arch prettily. He appreciated the support – it was a lot more comfortable than the cold metal mesh of the reactor floor, even if it felt a little obscene. He was blatantly positioned for penetration.

Cloud’s head was spinning, heartbeat racing. Heat flooded his face and his whole body. Even though he kept his gaze on Sephiroth – when he could keep his eyes open at all – he could still see Jenova looming behind him in the peripheral of his vision. He was too turned on to care. Alien, monster, tentacles… it was disturbing, _horrifying_ , and yet the taboo of it and his own helplessness only got Cloud even hotter.

Yeah. He was going to have a lot of newly-discovered kinks he was going to have to come to terms with when he got out of this, Cloud thought with a resigned sigh.

For the time being, though… there was nothing he could do to stop it, and he didn’t particularly want to stop anyway.

Cloud turned his face into Sephiroth’s hand, nuzzling against the man’s palm. The tentacles were getting more intimate now, curling around his cock and balls in a way that was similar to what they had done for Sephiroth previously. And the one rubbing against his ass. Ohh.

He’d been right. It was slick with something, though Cloud had no way of figuring out if it was the liquid from the tank or Jenova produced her own particular tentacle goop. For some reason the thought amused Cloud, and he gave a quiet laugh.

His laughter soon turned into a sharp gasp as the tentacle slid inside him. Just the tip; it was slim, not so different from a finger. Except much more flexible. Stretching him and stroking him inside, and it didn’t take long before Cloud was squirming with the stimulation.

Sephiroth leaned down, his hair falling in a silver cascade as he murmured in Cloud’s ear. “It feels good, doesn’t it? We take good care of those who belong to us.”

Cloud moaned. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to answer that, or if he even could. That thick, sexual purr… Sephiroth’s bedroom voice. Whispered to Cloud, while Cloud was being stretched open by a tentacle in his ass. His brain short-circuited for a moment.

That was probably the reason why he didn’t immediately notice when the tentacle slowed, then drew out of Cloud. Something else nudged against his entrance instead; thicker, more blunt. Not a tentacle.

One look at Sephiroth’s expression confirmed it. It was victory, want; Cloud was _his_ , and Sephiroth was going to own him in the most intimate way possible.

Sephiroth’s cock penetrated Cloud, and Cloud cried out. Sephiroth’s cock. Inside him. Oh, gods, and it felt good. Stretching him open, sinking in deep until Sephiroth’s hips were pressed flush against Cloud’s ass.

“Ohh, _fuck_ ,” Cloud whimpered emphatically.

“Ours,” Sephiroth said. A statement of claim, low and deep. He drew back until just the head of his cock remained inside Cloud, and then thrust back into him. Hard.

Because that was how Sephiroth fucked him. Of course it was. Hard and deep, but good. Oh, gods. Cloud both hated and adored the tentacles, holding him down as he fucking _writhed_. He wanted to wrap his legs around Sephiroth’s waist, wanted to claw into Sephiroth’s back, to drag him down and kiss him so Sephiroth’s tongue could fuck Cloud’s mouth as well. Instead, Cloud was bound by the thick, fleshy tentacles, holding him even more firmly when he struggled against them. It was infuriating, but only added to his excitement at the same time.

For a moment, Sephiroth slowed. Cloud was almost disappointed until he noticed Sephiroth’s expression; heavy-lidded, a small smile on his lips. Sephiroth made a quiet groan that was pure pleasure, and pure sex to Cloud’s ears, as one of Jenova’s tentacles penetrated him again.

Cloud, spread out on the ground and pinned down helplessly, while Sephiroth got tentacle fucked at the same time he was fucking Cloud. It was a good thing the tentacle around his cock tightened then, because Cloud was pretty sure he could have come from the mental image alone.

The change in position came abruptly after that; Sephiroth pulled back, upright on his knees again, and this time Cloud could see every detail of the way the tentacle pumped deep into Sephiroth’s ass. Cloud got precious few moments to salivate over the sight before the tentacles holding him down rearranged Cloud’s position too.

He was yanked upright as well, guided by the tentacles until his thighs were spread out over Sephiroth’s, the two of them pressed chest to chest. Cloud couldn’t even touch the ground; he was held entirely suspended, entirely helpless, in the tentacles’ powerful grip.

When Cloud was penetrated again, it wasn’t by Sephiroth.

Cloud’s eyes widened, a broken moan escaping him. It seemed Jenova had become impatient of Sephiroth’s human form of mating, because now it was a tentacle that forced its way inside of Cloud instead.

Ohh, gods. It was thick, thicker than Sephiroth, and Cloud had never felt so full in his life. He clutched at the tentacles holding him, panting desperately. Then the thing inside him moved, and Cloud’s existence shattered into white-hot pleasure.

It was so _deep_. The tentacle just kept thrusting, pounding into him over and over and over. Cloud felt like he might break, but at the same time he didn’t even care because it was rubbing over every sensitive spot inside him and leaving Cloud a needy, screaming mess.

They lifted Cloud, tilting his hips forward slightly. And then it wasn’t just the tentacle in his ass anymore. He sank back down onto Sephiroth’s cock as well.

It was too much. He didn’t even know how they managed it – probably the weird mind-sync thing.  But they timed it perfectly so the tentacle would pull out just as Sephiroth thrust in, leaving Cloud always deliciously filled by some form of hot, hard flesh. There wasn’t even a second’s reprieve. The way they rutted into him, claimed him so deeply and absolutely… it was too much.

And then there was the tentacle that was still fucking Sephiroth’s ass as well, and all the others tightening and curling around Cloud’s body. The one around his cock was jerking Cloud rapidly; as if Cloud needed the help to come.

Overstimulated and more full than he ever imagined possible, Cloud’s orgasm shattered him. He must have been loud – screaming something, maybe Sephiroth’s name – because Sephiroth covered Cloud’s mouth with his own to muffle him. The kiss didn’t even help, because Sephiroth was kissing Cloud with the same intensity as he was fucking him, and that just left Cloud’s already broken mind reeling even more.

Nothing existed in that moment except pure, overwhelming sensation. So much and so good it was near torture. Coming was a blissful agony.

Cloud moaned deeply. Sephiroth had been dragged down with him, and Cloud was vaguely aware of Sephiroth’s fingers digging into his hips as Sephiroth stilled inside him, expression twisting with ecstasy.

And Jenova. Cloud didn’t even know how that worked – did she even experience an orgasm the same way a human would? There must have been some kind of completion or release involved, because Cloud could feel it; some kind of liquid, tentacle goop, alien cum. Whatever it was. There was a lot of it, and the tentacle was pumping it deep into Cloud’s ass. Cloud groaned, face flushing brightly at how utterly filthy it felt.

The tentacles gradually loosened, letting Cloud slide free. Both Sephiroth and the tentacle that had been fucking Cloud withdrew, leaving a gush of thick, sticky fluid dribbling from Cloud’s abused hole.

There was no way Cloud’s body could support itself, utterly boneless and exhausted. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t even think. Fucked stupid didn’t even begin to cover it.

“The cell transfer is complete.” That was said by both of them, Sephiroth and Jenova speaking in tandem. Even they managed to sound a little worn out from the exertion, an observation that might have made Cloud grin, if he’d had the energy. “He is ours.”

“Seph…”Cloud tried. His voice was rough and hoarse from screaming.

Sephiroth’s fingers brushed over Cloud’s lips, almost tenderly. “You will join us, when the time comes. Our reunion.”

“Re… union…?” Cloud echoed.

If there was any reply or clarification, Cloud didn’t notice it. His head was still spinning, and the darkness at the edge of his vision was only encroaching further. They had really overdone it. But Cloud hardly had the heart to be too upset about it when it had felt so amazing.

He was vaguely aware of being shifted into a more comfortable position, catching one last glimpse of Sephiroth’s mako eyes before his consciousness faded out entirely.

“You will know, when the time comes,” Sephiroth said, the last thing that Cloud heard. “ _My_ Cloud.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, some people did ask for a sequel or continuation, but nobody asked for _this_. If the original chapter was messed up, this one is even more so. Idek. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Somehow this seems to be developing into an entire AU. There ended up being quite a lot of tentacle-related prompts on the kink meme, actually, and since the first one was such fun, I contemplated writing some of the other prompts too. But, because I am too lazy to come up with settings for each one individually, I started trying to thread them together into different points within the same AU timeline.
> 
> I don’t know how many I’ll actually do, but for now here’s one more addition to what has become the Kink Meme inspired tentacle ‘verse. 
> 
> **Prompt: Jenova has weird alien biology, and Cloud is a good little puppet who would make the perfect incubator for her eggs. Sephiroth watches and gets off on Cloud being used like that (perhaps he even takes part himself).**
> 
> **Warnings: tentacles, oviposition, belly bulging, etc.**
> 
> No Clouds were harmed in the making of this fic.

Cloud readjusted his goggles against the icy wind. Even though the path was freezing and beyond treacherous, Cloud loved the freedom of riding up the edge of the Northern Crater. It was one of the few times his head felt clear.

His life before coming back to Sephiroth and Jenova was hazy in his memories, like a fever dream he couldn’t quite remember but that sat unsettlingly heavy in his heart. The fragments he could recall were always tainted mako green. The sensation of glass beneath his pounding fists, trapped, suffocating. People on the other side who came and went, and then the black-robed figure who stopped and looked at Cloud like he finally saw him.

When Cloud had eventually come to, he had been on the edge of Gaea’s Cliff. Sephiroth had found him there and brought him home.

It was mako poisoning, they said – made sense. That was the reason everything in his head was so messed up. Was _still_ messed up; even though it had been months, Cloud’s memory was unreliable. There were moments where his thoughts clouded and his ears started ringing.

It wasn’t too bad when he was at the Northern Crater; being there with Sephiroth and Jenova kept him grounded. But he needed to eat, as did Sephiroth, and someone had to do the supply runs. Cloud didn’t mind doing that much. Sephiroth had acquired a bike and all the parts Cloud needed, and Cloud had souped it up into a beast of a machine. The run between the Northern Crater and Icicle Inn was like second nature to him now, and it was the only other thing left that really made him feel truly like himself again. The biting cold, the spray of snow, the exhilaration of the sheer path through the cliffs; he felt free, _alive_.

He didn’t go much further out than that, though; didn’t need to. He stayed at their house at Icicle Inn. It used to belong to ShinRa as some kind of research outpost, and Cloud had found some old equipment and videos in there. To say they had no love for ShinRa was an understatement, so Cloud felt no remorse in taking over ShinRa’s facilities and throwing out their property.

Sephiroth would join him at Icicle Inn sometimes, as if it was a weekend getaway for just the two of them. Cloud liked that. Jenova favoured Sephiroth, undoubtedly, but Sephiroth had a soft spot for Cloud.

The snow turned to rock beneath the bike’s wheels as Cloud entered the Crater proper. They had made their home in the centre, the deepest recesses where mako warmed the caverns and lit the way. Jenova basked in the mako fountain that flowed there, drawing energy from the Lifestream. For Sephiroth and Cloud there were underground streams and waterfalls, supplying them with water and somewhere to bathe.

Cloud slowed, bringing the bike to a halt in a small side cavern outside of their main living area. Something felt… off. Cloud couldn’t speak directly to Jenova in her own language the way Sephiroth could, but they were connected enough that he could understand the feelings and meanings and intentions she conveyed.

And at that moment, Jenova was broadcasting _pain-sorrow-suffer-rage._

She was in the central chamber, on the stone pedestal beside the fountain. Jenova could sit there for days on end, tentacles trailed into the mako. Feeding, watching, waiting. Although she was still there now, her tentacles were only writhing and winding around each other in seething agitation instead.

Sephiroth’s expression was grim, but resigned. “We lost another clone.”

“Oh,” Cloud said, an answering burst of sorrow welling in his heart. A brother or sister that he had never met… and never would, now.

Jenova did not take kindly to the loss of her children. First ShinRa had wounded her – she had tentacles missing, just a few, but they remained as shortened stumps amongst the others. She could have regrown them or shifted her shape to adapt, but instead kept them that way as a reminder. ShinRa had created tainted creatures and half-breeds using her flesh. And when they finally succeeded – when they created the clones that Jenova could reach, control, and accepted as her own – then they started hunting down and killing her new children, just as Jenova called them to her.

No wonder she was seething.

Beneath the rage, though, there was something else. Fear. Every instinct Jenova had said _infect-increase-multiply-conquer_ – losing her cells, her children, was something she couldn’t abide.

Cloud approached the mako fountain, sinking to his knees and leaning his forehead against Jenova’s tentacles. Offering what little comfort he could.

Oddly, she seemed to calm at Cloud’s presence. The rage and suffering eased, but that instinct ( _increase-multiply)_ only grew more insistent in Cloud’s mind. Tentacles looped around his wrist, another cupping Cloud’s face like he was a cherished, useful thing. She rose up and glided towards him, leaving the fountain fully.

Cloud leaned back and found himself falling against Sephiroth’s chest, the man holding him in a loose embrace. Sephiroth gave a low chuckle. “Do you really think that would work?” His tone suggested whatever he was referencing to most decidedly would not.

Cloud’s eyebrows furrowed. “What would work now?” He’d only been trying to convey his sympathies…

Only Sephiroth wasn’t talking to Cloud, but to Jenova. Even more insistently the message came; _increase-multiply-proliferate-procreate_.

Oh. Cloud’s subconscious – the part of his mind that was tied intimately to Jenova – understood immediately. His face flushed, even though his conscious thoughts were still scrambling to catch up.

“Cloud. Puppet,” Sephiroth said softly, suggestively, his breath ghosting against Cloud’s ear. The note of want beginning to build in his voice was clear; he might not think it would work, whatever Jenova intended, but it was something that would be hot as hell to try anyway. To use Cloud like that.

Cloud shivered. He wasn’t exactly sure what _procreation_ entailed or how it involved him, but… he wanted to do anything he could to please them. He was theirs.

Jenova and Sephiroth moved together with their unnerving synchronicity now, a singular goal in mind. They took Cloud away from the fountain and into territory that was safer for their precious puppet. Further across the floor was a sprawl of blankets and cushions; it was usually used by Sephiroth and Cloud, as Jenova had no real use for such human comforts on the rare occasions she joined them, but it would serve well enough now.

Cloud was half expecting them to lay him out, but Jenova took his weight instead. Her tentacles offered far more support and comfort than a few blankets anyway. Sephiroth leaned back against the pile of pillows, letting Cloud’s head rest against his shoulder. Cloud turned and nuzzled against Sephiroth’s neck, sighing happily as tentacles stripped him.

Sephiroth tilted Cloud’s head back and kissed him thoroughly. The tentacles wound around Cloud as more of his flesh was bared, spreading him out and holding him securely.

Cloud moaned quietly, his cock quickly beginning to fill out. He loved the sensation of it, the tightness. The thrill of being exposed and bound and helpless. And he knew from experience just how good they could make him feel.

Something wrapped around Cloud’s cock – not a tentacle, this time, but Sephiroth’s fingers, slowly pumping him to full hardness. His other hand trailed over Cloud’s hip in a possessive caress.

Driven and impatient, Jenova got right to work. The tip of one tentacle stroked against Cloud’s entrance, spreading its slickness there. (That was something that _was_ unique to Jenova, Cloud had discovered. As well as being a useful natural lubricant, it seemed to induce some degree of painkilling and aphrodisiac effect.) Cloud gasped against Sephiroth’s lips as that slim tentacle tip abruptly penetrated him, followed quickly by another.

He made a sound that was somewhere between a groan and a laugh. “A little foreplay can be pretty fun too, y’know,” Cloud suggested.

Sephiroth chuckled beside him. “Mother is single-minded, and she has a goal in sight. However, I will do my best to provide for your needs.”

Cloud shot a lopsided smile at him, kissing Sephiroth’s lips again. “Wasn’t a serious complaint, but thanks.”

“Oh, I know. We all know how you like it rough.” Despite those words, and despite the heat and desire in the look Sephiroth gave Cloud, he made good on his word. While Jenova prepped Cloud to the bare minimum, Sephiroth kept him preoccupied with little nips and lovebites against Cloud’s throat, hands roaming over his chest and stomach, rolling Cloud’s nipples between his fingers until Cloud arched against him.

Even that couldn’t distract Cloud completely, not when one of those tentacles sank deep into him.

“A- _aahh!_ ” It… it wasn’t stopping, sinking in even deeper than usual, and a whimper burst from Cloud’s lips. So deep that it might even have been uncomfortable, but that anaesthetic effect stopped it from being any more than a fleeting discomfort. Instead it just left Cloud feeling stretched to his limit, panting for breath, his face flushed and eyes glazed and cock aching. “Why… is she…?”

Jenova was the one to answer, even though Cloud could only pick up her meaning through feeling and vague images. Still clear enough. _Deep-ready-prepare-fill_. A picture of it flooded Cloud’s mind; of his stomach swollen, filled with—with eggs, Jenova’s eggs, laid inside of him.

Cloud moaned. That was fucked up. Oh, gods, that was _beyond_ fucked up. On so many levels. He squirmed, face red just at the idea of it. They wanted to use him as… as some kind of human incubator. He should have felt disgusted, humiliated, used. And he _did_ ; but he also got off on those exact same feelings. Cloud knew himself well enough – and Sephiroth and Jenova knew him well enough – to know how much that kind of filthy, fucked up thing turned him on.

 Sephiroth smirked. “Good boy,” he murmured. He could get into Cloud’s head just as surely as Jenova’s could, and he knew the exact moment Cloud realised what was happening. His horrified realisation, and then his squirming, aroused acceptance. Cloud really was such a good puppet.

Pleased with Cloud’s understanding of his role, Jenova grew more affectionate, in her own way of showing affection. She indulged in their overly human desire for pleasure for the sake of pleasure; a tentacle wrapped around Cloud’s flushed erection, and more slid across his chest to toy with his nipples. Yet another pressed against Cloud’s lips, filling Cloud’s mouth the moment he tilted his head back and parted his lips to let it in.

“Nngh,” Cloud breathed, rolling his hips involuntarily in response. The pressure around his cock, tight and pulsing, made it all too easy to forget his trepidation.

The tentacle inside him moved slowly, not so much thrusting as just roiling and flexing, stroking Cloud from the inside. So fucking deep inside. Then it gradually withdrew, making way for what was to come.

Cloud could sense the electric anticipation – Jenova with her _yes-good-multiply-increase-ready_ , and Sephiroth practically purring at the filthy sight Cloud made like that, ready to be filled and defiled. It was infectious, and Cloud found himself shivering as the combined waves of lust washed through him. It should have been horrifying and humiliating as hell, but… fuck, he was so turned on by the idea. He wanted it.

The tentacles holding him shifted, spreading Cloud open even further. The one in his mouth pushed insistently further in, until Cloud was practically deep throating it, suckling on the thick length.

“You don’t know how good you look like this,” Sephiroth said, his voice low and rough and dripping with arousal. He smirked, fingertips ghosting across Cloud’s stomach. “You’ll look even better once you’re all filled up here like a good little breeder.”

Cloud’s cock bucked and he moaned emphatically around the tentacle in his mouth. He didn’t have much time to contemplate Sephiroth’s dirty talk – probably just as well, because he’d been closer to coming from those words alone than he cared to admit.

His attention was caught by another tentacle. This one seemed different; specialised. It was shorter, a little thicker. The flesh was almost translucent, stretched across a hollow interior filled with globe-like eggs, each just a little smaller than a materia. The sight of it made Cloud’s breath catch in his throat.

The blunt end of it pressed insistently against Cloud’s entrance; Cloud moaned as it breached him, immediately burrowing in deep. He felt as it started to move. Not the tentacle itself, but the things inside it. It pulsed inside of Cloud, those eggs immediately starting to pump out into him, and Cloud’s eyes rolled back.

He trembled. There were—there were a lot, and it wasn’t stopping. The tentacle alone was large enough to have Cloud feeling blissfully stretched out and full; with the eggs as well it was too much.

The firm, round globes bulged against the sides of the tentacle as they moved through it, rubbing inside of Cloud as well. More and more pumping into him, the fullness beginning to grow almost unbearable.

Cloud gave a choked, desperate sob around the tentacle in his mouth. If he’d been able to speak he would have been begging for sure. Sephiroth murmured filthy encouragements in his ear, hands running soothingly up and down Cloud’s heaving sides. With a broken half-laugh, Cloud concluded this was probably exactly what he deserved for being such needy size queen in all the other times he’d been intimate with Jenova.

The tentacle slowly withdrew, filling the space it left with more eggs, until it had nothing left to give. The tentacle in Cloud’s mouth slid free as well, which he was more than grateful for. His breath was coming in heaving, strained gasps, and Cloud slumped limply in Jenova’s grip.

He moaned. He felt full enough to burst, his body too heavy and exhausted to move at all.

“Did you think we were done, Cloud?”

Cloud cracked open an eye. “Wh-what?” he croaked.

“You have the eggs inside you, but they have yet to be fertilised.” Sephiroth’s hand came to rest on Cloud’s stomach, which was unfortunate because Cloud was trying really, really hard not to look or feel or think about that. Sephiroth’s touch forced him to.

Cloud gave a quiet whimper. His stomach wasn’t as obscenely swollen as he’d feared, but there was a definite, visible curve to it. So _full_. And the way Sephiroth was caressing it, purposefully firm enough to jostle the eggs inside him and make them press against Cloud in a way that was a strange mixture of weird and uncomfortable and kind of good.

It was hard to keep his voice even and not groan. “What do you mean?” Cloud asked.

His answer came in the form of Sephiroth’s cock nudging against Cloud’s already slick, abused ass. He penetrated Cloud easily, and Cloud tensed and cried out.

“Sephiroth!” There were already… so many eggs in there, oh gods, there wasn’t room for anything else, Sephiroth couldn’t…

The tentacles shifted Cloud a little more upright, a better position for Sephiroth to fuck him. Which was exactly what Sephiroth did. And Cloud—Cloud was already too turned on, too full, body too overheated, tortured with too much of the dirtiest kind of pleasure he could have ever imagined. It only took a few skilful strokes of Sephiroth’s cock inside him and a few quick pumps of the tentacle wrapped around Cloud’s own cock, and Cloud was coming.

Cloud clutched desperately at the tentacles holding him as shuddering pleasure washed through him. He couldn’t claw together any kind of coherence at all, only able to moan brokenly.

But that was the thing about Sephiroth, and Jenova too in some respects. They never _stopped_. Cloud could come over and over but it wasn’t finished until they were satisfied. And with Sephiroth’s enhanced SOLDIER stamina… that could take a while. Cloud both loved it and hated it. It was _so_ good for mind-blowing sex, but it was blissful torture at the same time. Even though Cloud was oversensitive and overstimulated, Sephiroth kept thrusting into him unerringly.

Fortunately, Sephiroth was close too. He really had got off on seeing Cloud so used and defiled, and feeling Cloud clenching and trembling around him only dragged him down as well.

Sephiroth came inside of Cloud, filling his already stuffed belly with thick spurts of his seed. Oh. To fertilize… Cloud made another helpless little noise, head spinning and breath coming in heavy pants.

Just as he’d expected, they weren’t done. That wasn’t enough, one release from Sephiroth. There were a lot of eggs inside him, after all; if they wanted to be thorough, Sephiroth would have to come inside Cloud enough to cover all of them.

Cloud was finally allowed to change position, flipped onto his elbows and knees, thighs spread, ass raised and exposed. Sephiroth stroked himself back to hardness - which didn’t take anywhere near as long as it would for an unenhanced human - and then he was shoving back inside Cloud again.

There were no thoughts left in Cloud’s head, incapable of understanding anything more than sensation and pleasure in that moment. He was so full from Sephiroth’s thick, hard cock, and all the eggs that made his belly bulge. (He could see it when he tried to look back between his knees, and from this angle it seemed more pronounced and more obscene.) Every movement jostled the heavy mass inside him, so he couldn’t forget it’s presence for a moment.

Sephiroth gripped Cloud’s hips, fingers digging into flesh as he pounded into him. Cloud moaned senselessly, eyes glazed, body slick with sweat and sticky tentacle fluids.

“So good, puppet,” Sephiroth gasped, panting with exertion and voice thick with pleasure. “You look… so filthy, full of Mother’s spawn… being bred like this.”

He was doing it on purpose, the wicked glint in his eye said so. He was just saying those things because he knew how much Cloud got off on being treated like a dirty little slut. It was extremely effective.

Sephiroth came twice more inside of Cloud before he – or rather, before _Jenova_ – was satisfied, and Cloud came again in that time as well. Exhausted but satisfied, Sephiroth drew back to lounge against the pillows. Still watching. Because Jenova wasn’t done.

There was just one last thing. That same tentacle – the specialised breeding one, or whatever it was – slid easily inside of Cloud’s cum-soaked hole. Cloud barely even reacted now, too blissed out and broken. He only gave a small shudder as it pumped a few times and then released something else. Not eggs, this time; fluid, thick and sticky. A few small trails leaked down Cloud’s thighs, but the rest of it dried inside him, hardening into a tough plug. Keeping the eggs securely inside.

When it was finally over, Sephiroth collected Cloud up and rested him on his side amongst the pillows. There would be no getting any sense out of him for a long while; the glazed look in Cloud’s eyes said his mental faculties had long since departed. In the meantime, Sephiroth wiped Cloud down as best as he could and made himself comfortable.

It was a good hour and more before Cloud roused from the exhausted doze he’d fallen into. Sephiroth kissed him lightly as he came to.

“Nngh,” Cloud said succinctly.

Sephiroth laughed. “Have you recovered, puppet?”

“Ugh. Maybe. Halfway.” Cloud squirmed a little, stretching out his abused body. He froze abruptly.

They… they were still there. The eggs. A glance down at his swollen belly confirmed it, and Cloud’s face began to heat up. From shame, mostly. He got off on the things they did during sex, absolutely. But there were some things that were really only hot in that context; things that left him a touch flustered and embarrassed when he thought back on them after regaining his senses.

This wasn’t just thinking about it afterwards, though. The eggs were _still inside him_. It was hot as a sexual roleplay, but Cloud had no desire to actually be some kind of… alien baby incubator!

“Sephiroth,” Cloud said, a touch of panic in his voice. “What the fuck.”

Higher level conversation was still a little beyond him.

“What is the problem, Cloud?”

“Eggs. Why—” His voice cracked a little. Cloud took a steadying breath. “The eggs are still… very much inside me. You are not actually seriously expecting me to keep these and birth some kind of tentacle monster creatures. Are you? Tell me you’re not. Because, as hot as you are and as much as I love you, I will run you through with my sword I swear—”

Cloud was starting to get into wide-eyed, panicked rambling territory; Sephiroth kissed firmly him to shut him up.

“Of course not, Cloud,” he said, sounding amused by the very idea. “I already said it wouldn’t work, did I not?”

“Wouldn’t work…?”

“The eggs are not viable. The way ShinRa created me… although we share cells, I am too genetically different from Mother. We are entirely separate species, essentially. It is not possible for us to produce offspring.”

Cloud relaxed. “Ugh. Okay. That’s a start, but…” He squirmed uncomfortably. He really did feel so full and heavy like this, his belly hard and plumped out. And the way Sephiroth was looking at him; amused, but also… like he _liked_ seeing Cloud like that. “You guys are really messed up, you know that?”

Sephiroth chuckled. “Says the man who orgasmed twice with a belly full of alien eggs.”

Cloud flushed again, ducking his head as he muttered under his breath. “It’s your fucking fault. You’re the ones who keep introducing me to all these kinks I never needed or wanted to know I had…”

Sephiroth cupped Cloud’s jaw and lifted his head back up to meet Sephiroth’s gaze. “You are ours. Our puppet. And we greatly appreciate everything you are willing to do.”

“Thanks,” Cloud said, lips twitching up into a wry smile. “But I still have said belly full of eggs, and what the hell am I supposed to do about that? They can’t stay there. I need to eat, and… y’know, shit. Little bit awkward right now.”

Sephiroth’s eyes drifted to Cloud’s hair, eyebrows raised. Cloud, knowing exactly what that smirk meant, immediately intervened.

“Ohh no. Don’t you _dare_ tell me to go lay eggs like a chocobo. And I do not need any more comparisons with my hair, thank you.”

“How else do you intend to remove the eggs from your person?” Sephiroth asked with a little too much innocence.

Cloud pulled a face and let his head fall forward against Sephiroth’s chest,. Sephiroth fondly wrapped his arms around Cloud, pulling him into a loose embrace. He kept up many appearances for Cloud’s sake, but he wasn’t being untruthful when he said he appreciated his pretty little puppet.

“I’ll deal with it later,” Cloud finally decided, sighing as he relaxed into Sephiroth’s hold. “I don’t think I’m capable of moving yet anyway.”

“Understandable. It is a shame, though.”

“What is?”

“You would have made a good mother,” Sephiroth said. At first Cloud thought he was _serious_ , before catching a glimpse of the wicked light in Sephiroth’s eyes.

Cloud groaned and buried his head in the pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's illustrations for this fic! :D Assuming you're read this far, you will know what the fic contains, and thus realise what the illustrations will be of. So don't go clicking if you don't want to see explicit tentacle oviposition smuts. Such gorgeous smuts though. *_*
> 
> <http://kizunatsudoishi.tumblr.com/post/161495409636/oviposition-tentacles-au-this-is-based-on>


End file.
